Talking To The Moon
by aluapsepol
Summary: Depois da morte dos Potter e a prisão de Sirius, Remus se vê sozinho. Mas há uma coisa que o liberta do sofrimento durante algumas horas. Pois quando o sol se poe, alguém está conversando de volta.


Por mais que pareça ser slash, não é. Se alguém tem alguma coisa contra homens juntos se divertindo (6) não precisa fechar a janela, tudo o que tem aqui é amizade.

Essa fic não é exatamente uma songfic, eu coloquei a letra da musica pois foi de onde tirei a inspiração e com ela o texto ficou mais bonitinho... mas não precisa ouvir a musica para ler a fic, eu nem mesmo recomendo.

Se alguém não se importar com esse aviso e quiser ouvir, a musica é: Talking to The Moon - Bruno Mars

Espero realmente que gostem, e em qualquer caso, comentem. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Talking To The Moon<strong>

Estava pensativo, perdido em seu interior. Voltava caminhando para casa. Poderia desaparatar em seu apartamento, mas não queria chegar cedo. Tentava evitar ao máximo ficar em casa enquanto ainda houvesse sol. Apenas quando a lua chegasse poderia suportar estar em um lugar onde estivera tanto tempo com _ele_. _Ele,_ que lhe apoiou mesmo quando ninguém mais o fazia. _Ele,_ que abriu mão de tudo, e por quem morreria lutando.

A guerra estava acontecendo, sem violência agora, mas os exércitos continuavam prontos. Já para si havia acabado, estava completamente perdida. Fora derrotado quando poderia ter vencido. Prova disso foram suas perdas.

A primeira batalha perdida foi quando tiraram as vidas de Tiago e Lílian. Posteriormente lhe tiraram _ele_. O ultimo golpe, o mais doloroso. Poderia continuar se ele estivesse ao seu lado, mas sozinho jamais conseguiria.

**I know you're somewhere out there**

_Eu sei que você está em algum lugar lá fora_

Ele ainda estava vivo...

**Somewhere far away**

_Algum lugar distante_

Mas totalmente inalcançável.

**I want you back**

_Eu quero você de volta_

Preso em Azkaban, enterrado em seus altos muros, encarcerado em grades pesadas.

**I want you back**

_Eu quero você de volta_

Sirius, amigo de infância, irmão para toda uma vida, seu apoio e sua força. Seu tudo se fora quando o levaram. Arrancaram sua alma de seu corpo, deixando apenas uma casca – preenchida por lembranças.

Uma terrível casca que perambulava e atuava. Mantinha-se como uma máquina, olhos opacos e fora de foco. Todos sabiam que ele estava destruído, aquele não poderia ser o mesmo Remus Lupin. E isso começava a preocupar.

**My neighbors think I'm crazy**

_Meus vizinhos acham que enlouqueci_

Ninguém sabia a razão. Já passara tempo suficiente, já deveria ser suportável. Outros superaram a dor, mas não ele.

**But they don't understand**

_Mas eles não entendem_

Achavam exagero, faziam cara feia, mas não se importava. Apenas ele poderia julgar o que realmente sentia.

**You're all I have**

_Você é tudo o que eu tenho_

Fora abandonado por sua família quando o transformaram em lobisomem. Não ficou só, pois Sirius manteve-se perto.

**You're all I have**

_Você é tudo o que eu tenho_

Desde então um pertenceu a outro, sem precisarem falar sobre isso. Nem Tiago, que era tão próximo de Sirius entendia aquilo. Na escola, eram um só. Onde Remus estivesse lá se encontrava Sirius. Cada um com seu passado e sua sina, compartilhando um segredo. Algo intenso – talvez pareça drama, mas é a verdade. Os dois se pertenciam.

A importância desse Black em sua vida era incomparável e impossível de expressar. Ele era tudo o que tinha. A única coisa certa em seu mundo de cabeça para baixo – ou assim acreditara.

**At night when the stars light up my room**

_De noite quando as estrelas iluminam o meu quarto_

Olhou para o céu, a noite já caia. Um véu de escuridão se estendia sobre a cidade. Após andar por mais alguns minutos chegou ao prédio onde morava e subiu lentamente. Entrou em seu apartamento e seguiu sem acender luz alguma. Encarou porta do quarto por alguns instantes, empurrou para abrir e foi até a janela.

**I sit by myself**

_Eu sento sozinho_

Sentou-se no parapeito e encarou o disco brilhante acima.

**Talking to the moon**

_Conversando com a lua_

Assim seus olhos capturaram o brilho da lua. O rosto marcado por tristezas ficou mais leve, jovem – voltou a ser belo. Começou a falar, descreveu todo o seu dia, conversou com a lua.

**In hope you're on the other side**

_Na esperança de que você esteja do outro lado_

Pelo tempo que o discurso durou, ele estava de novo em seu lar. Estava em Hogwarts, sentado perto do lago. Mas não estava só, _ele_ estava lá – ouvindo atentamente.

**Talking to me too**

_Conversando comigo também_

Sentia que aquilo não era ilusão. De alguma forma sabia que Sirius podia ouvir e iria responder.

**Or am I a fool**

_Ou eu sou um tolo_

Mas não era o que as pessoas lá em baixo achavam. Todos que o viam falar com ninguém durante a noite acreditavam que era mais um sinal de sua loucura.

**Who sits alone**

_Que senta sozinho_

Ali, enquanto falava, se sentia livre. Não era o homem que sofreu, mas o adolescente que ainda sonhava.

**Talking to the moon**

_Conversando com a lua?_

Remus Lupin não se importava com a opinião deles. Pois aquela fuga noturna era a única coisa que o mantinha são – mesmo que parcialmente – enquanto era dia.

**Oh, I'm feeling like I'm famous**

_Oh, eu acho que sou famoso_

O licantropo sabia das fofocas. Conhecia todas as besteiras que diziam ao seu respeito.

**The talk of the town**

_A conversa da cidade_

Tudo o que corria sobre ele.

**They say that I've gone mad**

_Eles dizem que eu fiquei louco_

Para os outros havia perdido o juízo.

**But they don't know what I know**

_Mas eles não sabem o que eu sei_

Mas a verdade só eles sabiam.

**'Cause when the sun goes down**

_Pois quando o sol se poe_

Todas as palavras ditas para o vento, jogadas ao céu, pronunciadas no escuro...

**Someone is talking back**

_Alguém está conversando de volta_

Estavam sendo escutadas. E seriam respondidas.

**They're talking back**

_Eles estão conversando de volta_

A noite aos dois pertencia. Eles esperavam até a luz ir embora para se encontrarem. A lua era sua mensageira, transmitia seus recados.

**At night when the stars light up my room**

_De noite quando as estrelas iluminam o meu quarto_

Sirius fitava os céus com intensidade até que a noite chegasse. Somente quando estrelas começaram a brilhar abandonou sua forma canina.

**I sit by myself**

_Eu sento sozinho_

Sentou no chão da cela poeirenta e quase pôde sentir o cheiro da grama – a mesma grama onde se sentava, perto do lago.

**Talking to the moon**

_Conversando com a lua_

Ficou por horas apenas prestando atenção, ouvindo palavras que foram ditas muito longe de sua prisão.

**In hope you're on the other side**

_Na esperança de que você esteja do outro lado_

Esperava sem pressa, poderia falar quando o outro terminasse.

**Talking to me too**

_Conversando comigo também_

Então pensou, absorveu todas as informações, até que também falou.

**Or am I a fool**

_Ou eu sou um tolo_

Não podia ser sua imaginação, nem mesmo o desespero inventaria tudo isso.

**Who sits alone**

_Que senta sozinho_

Essa esperança sempre o mantinha acordado, olhando, ouvindo. Sempre procurando.

**Talking to the moon**

_Conversando com a lua?_

Sempre conversando com a lua.

**Do you ever hear me calling**

_Você já me ouviu chamando?_

Ele via homem que sempre chamou de amigo. O amaldiçoado que sempre protegeu.

**'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon**

_Pois toda noite estou conversando com a lua_

Somente durante a noite ele era humano, pois essa trazia um motivo para manter sua humanidade. Falava de tudo o que sentia, lembrava-se de outra época. Uma época em que estava ao lado dele todo o tempo.

**Still trying to get to you**

_Ainda tentando chegar até você_

Mesmo com o peso do desespero que certamente o derrubaria quando o dia chegasse, ele estaria ali quando a lua surgisse. Suas noites nunca deixariam de ser um momento com Remus.

**I know you're somewhere out there**

_Eu sei que você está em algum lugar lá fora_

Tinha certeza de que jamais sairia de Azkaban, mas o tranquilizava saber que Remus continuaria lá fora, sempre esperando a noite chegar.

**Fim.**


End file.
